


Guardian Angel

by Antisocialwaifu



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: And the Marleys, Basically the entire 104th Cadet, Hanji is v supportive, Multi, although the Titan trio aren't Marleys in this, because they are my children, i guess, semi-modern au, they are good people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialwaifu/pseuds/Antisocialwaifu
Summary: Angel AU: In a world where Angels and Demons are beings that walk on the Earth along with humans, Levi is King of the territory of Maria. That includes all the outskirts of Maria which are on neutral land, also known as the districts. Unfortunately, Maria is one of the main battlefields between the Demons and Angels, therefore the city will often go into war on the Angel's side.Ruler of the Kingdom of Sina: Hanji ZoëRuler of the Kingdom of Rose: Erwin SmithRuler of the Kingdom of Maria: Levi AckermanAngel Eren Jaeger is welcomed to María by King Levi and his sister Queen Mikasa. Guardian Angle Carla Jaeger is in charge of Maria, therefore Queen Mikasa invites Carla and Eren to a celebration for Angels and Humans. Events good and bad start unfolding during the week of the celebration, so it has to be cut short. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

  Levi sat on his throne with a heavy sigh, leaning on the armrest and covering his eyes. 1 month in battle alongside with the Angels against the Demons really tired the kingdom out. This was the longest they've been in war, which meant that this was the longest his little sister, Mikasa Ackerman, had been in charge of the Kingdom and the districts. Thankfully most of the residents survived this long war, and were able to return home to their families. 

  "You're finally back, brother." Mikasa noted as she walked into the throne room, taking a small bow before continuing up to Levi. "The Kingdom missed you." She smiled a bit while tilting her head to the side. Levi sighed once again, knowing what was the follow up. "You know, it would be easier if I-"

"No, Mikasa, I will not allow you to fight with us in the wars. I don't want to loose you." Levi interrupted her before she could finish what she was going to say.

Levi was a caring King. He cared about his people and his sister. He asked his people not to bow whenever he was walking the streets of the city and to address him only as Levi. Alas, the people had too much respect for Levi that they continued to call him King Levi. Mikasa was the only family he had left after their parents, the King and Queen of Maria, died in battle.

Levi was only 16 at the time and Mikasa was only 6. Levi was forced to take throne at the time, and Mikasa became Princess and Queen. Levi was not one to risk anymore family, so he always denied Mikasa when she asked to join the Survey Corps. She had fought long and hard ever since she turned 10, admiring her 20 year old brother for being able to rule and fight with and for his people. By the time she turned 16, three years ago, she asked to join the Survey Corps.

"Why not!? I've been training since I was 10!! 9 long years of training and yet you won't let me fight for our people!! I don't want to waste my life just sitting around and looking pretty!! I want to fight!!" Mikasa argued. Levi withdrew his hand from his eyes to glance over at Mikasa. She was a very beautiful, youthful, and energetic 19 year old. She was always determined for things, and would go down fighting if she needed to. "I'm pretty sure I could even beat you in combat." She muttered, shifting her gaze to the floor, her short raven black silky hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Come again?" Levi raised one perfect eyebrow. "I said," she raised her head back up, her silver crown glistening in the light, her stormy silver grey eyes meeting with the same colored pair. "That I'm pretty sure I could even beat you, a 30 year old, in combat." Mikasa spoke loud and clear while she straightened her back to look more determined.

A smirk pulled on Levi's lips before chuckling a bit. "Is that so, little sister?" Levi joked. Mikasa's eyes flashed from determination to a glare that only the Ackermans were ever able to pull. The glare the could send people to either step down or go insane. "Oh you look so intimidating!!" Levi cooed as there was a knock on the throne room's doors.

"This isn't over." Mikasa glared before she took a deep breath and sat on the right hand of her brother. "Come in!" Levi answered, taking a small glance at his sister before looking at the opening door. "King Levi," his second in command and maid, Petra Ral, peeked her head in. "Guardian Angel Carla Jaeger is here to give this war's gift." Petra reported.

"Let her come in." Levi nodded before Petra ducked out of the room to accept Guardian Angel Carla. "I wonder what it is this time." Mikasa hummed beside him. "Probably either supplies or protection." Levi answered truthfully. "While you were gone, I planned a party for the Kingdom in dedication to all the people who went to war." Mikasa informed. "I wanted to invite the Angels so they could have some fun."

Levi looked back to his sister. "Are you serious? You are aware that Demons could plan a surprise attack while the Angels are down here, right?" Mikasa only shrugged at her brother's shunning. "Queen Hanji was the one who requested we have a party here at Maria, and to invite the Angels for their hard work." Mikasa chirped. "And when did this discussion happen!?" Levi quizzed. Queen Hanji hadn't been to visit since the war in March happened, which was 4 months ago. "Before this this recent war happened." Mikasa shrugged.

"You're telling me that Queen Hanji came to visit without telling anyone?" Levi quizzed once again. "Mm. No. More like I went to visit Sina." Mikasa corrected.

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Relax, you midget." Mikasa put a hand on Levi's shoulder so he could calm down.

"I went to Sina undercover, so nobody saw me." Mikasa reassured him. "You still could've gotten hurt!!" Levi protested.

That's when Guardian Angel Carla Jaeger stepped into the room, her soft golden irises as warm as the candles that lit the throne room and her soft dark chocolate brown hair pulled over her tan shoulder in a loose ponytail. She was in her silky white dress that was encrusted with golden laces and the sleeves hanging off her shoulders, a golden belt wrapped over the dress and around her waist that held her sword. She was still in her golden battle armor, minus her helmet and chest plate. Her white, feathery, elegant wings were out and folded behind her. 

Levi and Mikasa both stood, taking a bow as the Guardian Angel did the same. "Welcome Guardian Angel Carla Jaeger." Levi named before sitting back down on his throne. "Oh please, King Levi Ackerman," Carla mocked before continuing, "just call me Carla." 

"Very well. And just call me Levi." Levi suggested back. Carla hummed to accept the offer. "Very well, Levi, I came to give you the gifts from God and all the Angels above." Carla smiled before raising and turning her soft palm up to face the ceiling.

"Gifts?" Mikasa asked quickly, confusion taking over her facial expression.

"Yes. Gifts. Plural. As in more than one." Carla nodded before looking back down at her up raised palm. A soft white light appeared and then split into three bright yet soft white lights. The white lights then materialized three small marbles with dull golden lights swimming in them. 

Carla reached behind her and brought out a dark velvet colored draw string pouch that was empty. She walked up to Levi and placed the pouch on his lap. "Open it." She ordered Levi. Levi did as he was told opened the fuzzy draw string bag. Carla then proceeded to pick up the first marble. She turned to Mikasa, who was silently sitting on her throne, watching the entire exchange unfold. "I will hand you the marbles after I've placed your gifts in them. You will diligently place the marbles in the pouch, understood?" Carla ordered, sounding more like a mom.

Levi and Mikasa both softened a bit, remembering that that was exactly how their mother, Kuchel Ackerman, acted when they were younger before she died. When Kuchel married, she never took the last name of their dad, Ravenel Sumner, since Kuchel was daughter of the Royal family. The Ackerman name had to continue one, so Ravenel never argued about it.

Mikasa nodded.

Carla proceeded to do what she was going to do. She lifted the marble up to her face, the dim orb only inches from her mouth. "I give you the gift of more territory." She whispered to the marble. A small bright golden light floated out of the Angel's mouth and traveled into the small glass ball making the dim golden light bright. The light swam in the glass in majestic wisps. Carla handed the marble to Mikasa. Mikasa then did the honor of placing the marble in the velvet pouch the Levi was holding out.

Carla lifted the next marble to her mouth. "I give you the gift of protection." The same thing happened to the orb, it being placed into the waiting hand of Mikasa and then the pouch. 

Finally, Carla raised the last marble. She hesitated a moment before raising it to her mouth. "I give you 200 souls in return for those that were lost in the recent battle." She whispered. Mikasa and Levi glanced at each other, eyes wide open in shock. They looked back at Carla, the bright golden light this time was a string of light instead of just a ball of light. It took a moment longer for the brightness to carry on into the glass orb. 

Carla carefully placed the marble in Mikasa's hand who then put it in the bag.

"And the gifts are given." Carla smiled widely. "Not to be rude, but why did you give us souls?" Levi questioned as he pulled the strings to the bag to close it. "To help repopulate the city!!" The Guardian Angel chirped.

"Thank you very much." The Ackermans thanked at the same time. "It's nothing compared to the many souls that go through Purgatory to be sent to either domain." Carla smiled, tilting her head a bit.

"Can I ask you a question?" Levi asked. Carla looked up to Levi and nodded. "You monitor who enters heaven, right?" Levi asked and Carla nodded again. "Have you heard of an angel, o- or maybe just a soul named K-Kuchel?" Levi breathed nervously. He needed to know if their mother was an Angel or just a soul. Levi knew that their mother would never go down below.

"Kuchel? As in Kuchel Ackerman?" Carla asked, staring into the man's eyes. "Well how many Kuchels enter heaven?" Mikasa questioned. "It's quite a unique and rare name, I doubt many people would be named Kuchel." 

"But yeah. Kuchel Ackerman. She's our mother who died on the battlefield." Levi hung his head as he finished the last sentence. 

"Yes, she just arrived at heaven 7 months ago. She's also my best friend now. Can you believe we're the same age!!! Well, sort of. I've been dead for 56 years, but that's besides the point!!" Carla rambled on.

"Wait, but why haven't we seen her?" Mikasa questioned this time. "She recently just entered heaven as an angel, so she has to train before she's able to walk Earth again." Carla informed.

"She's been dead for 13 years!!" Mikasa argued back. Carla softened her posture a bit and approached Mikasa, taking her hand onto hers. "My dear, souls have to go through Purgatory and take trials and be tested on for what they did in their lives. After the trials that every soul has to take, the Judges noted that she was qualified to become a Guardian Angel. They offered her the position before she was able to go rest in the Fields of Heaven, and she accepted. Therefore, she had to be tested longer and take more trials. And my children," Carla reached her other hand to take Levi's, "That takes time. It also depends on who you are."

"How long did it take you to become a Guardian Angel?" Levi asked. "10 years. 5 years of regular trials and tests, and an extra 5 to be accepted as one." Carla smiled but sadness flashed visibly in her golden sparkling eyes. "Your mother will be able to visit soon, though. She's a determined Angel and learns quickly. She'll be able to visit in 5 months if she keeps up to hard work." Carla sighed as she retrieved her hands from the Ackermans.

"I'll see you two soon, alright?" Carla warmly smiled at the silent siblings. She turned to exit the room but Mikasa spoke up before the Angel took any steps. "Carla, I... um... Rose will be throwing a party event in respect to those who fought in this recent war... and well... we'd like to invite the Angels to join us?" Mikasa asked in a wary tone. She knew that Angels had important jobs to do but she wanted to give them a break. If anything happened, the Archangels could just call everyone back. Those never stopped no matter how many people tried to convince them.

Carla turned slightly, the side of her face showing with a beautiful smile. "I will inform the Angels. Thank you, Queen Mikasa and King Levi." Carla nodded before continuing to walk towards the door.

All of a sudden, the doors flew open and in stepped a man with a broad, well- toned body, shaggy blonde hair that covered part of his circular glasses, and a mustache that connected to his thin beard. His eyes were, for a moment, black. He blinked and his eyes were back to a regular look and his irises were light blue that shone with a mischievous glint.

Carla spread her wings and flew back a few feet away from the man. The Ackermans immediately standing from their thrones. Mikasa pulled out her silver blade with spells and Levi pulled out his silver sword incrusted with a spell to banish demons.

The man smiled wickedly. 

"Hello, mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chanting in the background* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I read the manga so I feel really bad now for Grisha and Dina...

Carla unscathed her silver Angel Sword from her belt. "I am not your mother, Zeke!" Carla growled, spitting his name out as if it were poison in her mouth.

"Right, you're my stepmother. Daddy cheated on you anyways." So called Zeke mocked Carla. Carla visibly weakened and sadness flashed in her eyes, but immediately those emotions were replaced with anger and determination. "And your mother was too weak to defend herself." Carla spat.

"She killed you, didn't she?" Zeke spat back with a wicked smile on his face. 

"Yeah, because she broke my legs and fractured my spine so I wasn't able to move. Fortunately, my son was there to take down your pathetic mother." Carla snarled. "And boy oh boy, how weak was your mom loosing to an 18 year old."

"SHE WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD!!" Zeke argued back.

"No she was not. She clearly saw Eren. She even turned to him with the dagger in her hand. Eren was quick to tackle her down and stab her. That was all I got to see before I died. And here I thought your mom was the strongest warrior." Carla smiled but not in a kind way.

Zeke pulled out a bronze blade before getting in a fighting position. Mikasa had quietly snuck away from her throne without anyone noticing throughout the small argument the Angel and the Demon had. Not even Levi noticed.

Levi looked over to where Mikasa was supposed to be, expecting her to be there. Levi was ready to tell Mikasa to retreat so that in case something happened to him, she could take over the responsibility of being the Queen of Maria. Zeke saw the movement behind Carla and glanced up to Levi. "Well what do we have here? The King of Maria!!!" Zeke laughed.

"Leave him alone," Carla glanced back to Levi, then to Mikasa's throne but she wasn't there. "The King has nothing to do with this." Carla spread her elegant wings up to block Zeke's view of Levi. Zeke was fast and ducked under her wings and flashed next to a very shocked Levi. "Hello King. How's it like to rule a weak Kingdom?" Zeke laughed as he placed a hand on Levi's shoulder.

Immediately, Levi reached for his knife that had the spells in place and slashed up, cutting off a finger from Zeke. "Don't touch me with your filthy hand," Levi growled and then proceeded to push the Demon down the steps of the Thrones. "I might get dirty."

Zeke immediately stood up and gained balance. "Ah, a clean freak we have here, don't we? What a shame that your servants will have to clean the blood of their ruler and an Angel AND dispose of the unsanitary bodies!! Oh will their reactions be funny." Zeke laughed.

Levi immediately launched at Zeke in a fast blur with a small battle cry. Levi's sword spinning with him. "LEVI WAIT!!" Carla yelled a little too late. Levi was already bringing down the sword to Zeke's neck, but Zeke was a second fast and swiped his hand up, an invisible force pushing Levi to the far side of the throne room.

Levi laid unconscious on the floor, the sword a little far from his hand so if he did wake up Zeke could be able to notice and take him out again. Zeke turned back to Carla as she noticed the he visibly weakened. That one action must have drained him. "You're next." Zeke laughed and then launched at Carla.

Zeke pulled his bronze blade to kill Angels over his head, ready to strike down and kill Carla. Fortunately she was fast and blocked his strike, flying back a bit before running with the help of her wings to slice at Zeke's side. There was a spark with an electric sound, indicating that the blade had cut deep enough to injure the demon. And it did, because black liquid started oozing out of the cut.

"Ooh, I see someone has gotten stronger. How adorable!!" Zeke cooed and made a slash at Carla's arm. A long gash was visible on her upper right arm now, and bright gold colored blood spilling out of the cut. 

Carla twirled with her sword and striked Zeke behind his knee, making him fall to his knees. Carla was about to stab the center of his back but he rolled away and dodged the stab. Still partly on the floor, Zeke spun around with a leg sticking out to make Carla fall on her wings. Carla saw the movement and shot up, her wings spread wide behind her. Zeke sent another invisible force towards Carla, knocking her out of the air by striking one of her wings. She screeched in pain but was able to land gracefully.

Zeke took the moment and launched at her, knocking her on her wings and pinning her to the ground. Carla squirmed under his grip while he raised his blade to stab Carla's chest. She immediately reached up and grabbed Zeke's wrist, a white light shining from Carla's uninjured arm. Zeke's skin was burning from the contact of the burning Angel. That didn't stop him from swiping at her arm and pinning her arms back so she couldn't do anything.

"Goodbye sweet mother. It was fun playing with you." Zeke smiled his signature wicked smile, bringing down the blade at full speed.

"I don't think so!!" A flash of black hair and a silk white toga passed in front and over Carla, knocking Zeke to the side before he was able to kill the Angel. Mikasa was able to pin down the Demon and slash at his neck with her blade. "MIKASA WATCH OUT!!" Zeke kicked Mikasa on the stomach and sent her falling back a few feet. Mikasa was able to flip and land on her feet immediately. 

While all of this was happening, Levi laid unconscious in the corner of the room. A sudden dull white light flashed in front of his body. "Now's not the time to sleep." The voice whispered with a sigh, touching Levi's forehead  gently. The same dull white light flashed from the voice's hand and into Levi's head. 

Immediately Levi opened his dark silver eyes and shot up in a sitting position. Levi glanced to the voice that woke him up. A boy that looked around 19 with emerald green irises and specks of gold in them, like Carla's gold colored irises, and messy dark chocolate brown hair, a bit lighter than Carla's. The boy's tan skin matched well with his lean body. That's when Levi took notice of the wings that were pulled behind his back. They weren't blocking Levi's view from the fight, but it did block the view from the people fighting from seeing them.

"Who-?" Levi asked but was shortly cut off by the boy. "My name's Eren and right now I want to save my mom and your sister." Eren stood up and held out a hand for Levi. Levi accepted the hand and stood up, glancing over to see that the fight was getting bloody. "Well my name is Levi, so let's go save our families."

Levi collected his sword and immediately leapt into the air and quickly spun with his sword. He managed to impale Zeke when he wasn't looking at his hip. Zeke spun around, his back now towards Carla and Mikasa and black blood dripping out of the slice. Eren immediately flew at full speed, slashing at Zeke's tendons behind his knees. Zeke fell to the ground and started coughing up black blood.

"Well this isn't a fair fight, now is it?" Zeke laughed. "Mom? Dad? I think you'd like to... meet some people." Zeke started mumbling. Carla took a sharp intake and turned to Eren. 

"Eren. Leave now. I told you you couldn't leave the heavens!!" Carla commanded and Eren looked shocked. "I'm not leaving you, mom, I need to fight next to you!!" Eren protested and Zeke cooed. "Awwww! Mother won't let you fight, how sad. I was ready to clip your wings and hang them on my wall as a trophy!!"

Then two people walked in. A small female with short blonde hair and grey blue eyes, a small grin present on her pale face. And then a tall male with long-ish brown hair slicked back with glasses that hid his brown-gray colored irises. Carla gasped again as she looked at the two people.

"Grisha? I thought you rested in the heavens?!" Carla choked back a sob. Her strong persona was visibly wavering, meaning she was starting to drop her guard. "Dad..." Eren gaped at his father. Grisha's smile turned into a wicked grin. "Ah Eren! My.... it seems like you don't remember who killed you!! What a shame you killed Dina." Grisha cooed before bursting into fits of maniac laughter.

Carla and Eren both pulled their guard back up, Levi and Mikasa were already next to each other ready to fight in a fighting stance. "I remember alright!! You were a poor excuse of a father and doctor!!" Eren growled.

"My, my. He was a good husband to me, that's for sure!!" Dina giggled, her disgusting grin never wavering from her face. "Oh the love he had for me and Zeke!!"

Carla moved her left hand behind her back, a metal bracelet appeared on Eren's wrist. The Demons never took notice of the sudden appearance of the bracelet because they never said anything.

"Now, enough chit chat! I came here for the killing, not the talking. I have things to do." Dina sighed, pulling out a bronze dagger and running to Carla. "MOM WATCH OUT!" Eren immediately rammed into Dina's ribs and they both went tumbling to the floor. 

Carla immediately leapt into the air flying, materializing bow and arrows from her bright light and aiming them at Grisha. "It's time to go you bastard." Carla growled and shot arrows at her ex-husband as he dodged them. "For an a Guardian Angel, you don't have good aim." Grisha laughed before he jumped up and grabbed Carla's ankle. With all his force, he slammed her to the ground. Or at least tried. That was before she slashed at his hand and cut it off before she even hit the ground.

"Well it's just you and me now, isn't it, Ackermans?" Zeke laughed. An orange gold light flashed behind Zeke's knees, healing the cuts that were made there by Eren. "Not for long." Mikasa growled before she leapt into action. She sliced another finger from Zeke, him crying out in pain before laughing. "What's up with you Ackermans and fingers?" 

Zeke stabbed at Mikasa's waist before pulling back. Mikasa cried out and doubled over to the ground while coughing up blood. Levi was already behind Zeke before he had stabbed Mikasa. Levi swiped a leg under Zeke's feet and sent him falling backwards. Levi immediately jumped and pinned Zeke to the ground. Levi slit Zeke's throat so that the black substance started spilling out. Zeke started gagging but was strong enough to kick Levi off of him. Mikasa was still on the ground, trying to stop from coughing up blood. Zeke shifted his target to Mikasa and kicked her flat to the ground. 

"Time to say goodnight forever." Zeke raised his blade and went full force to Mikasa's heart. She barely managed to swipe from under Zeke's grip. She turned while groaning in pain and kicked him on the groin. Her white toga was now turning red from her blood, but she didn't hesitate to take the chance when Zeke doubled over while groaning in pain. Zeke managed to defend himself from Levi's and Mikasa's strikes.

There was a blood churning screech from the other side of the room where Dina and Eren were fighting. Everyone took a moment from fighting and looked over to where the screech had come from. Dina's dead body laid, pinned under Eren's bloody grip. "MOM NO!!" Zeke yelled but was immediately empaled by Levi. Zeke cried out in pain before hitting the ground, dead.

"DINA! ZEKE!" Grisha yelled and turned into a black mist. "EREN!" Carla sprinted towards Zeke's dead body, her shooting Eren a knowing glare before she arrived. Eren nodded and took out a small glass cylinder. A black essence came from Dina's dead body and Eren caught it in the glass case before Grisha's black smoke arrived to Dina's. Grisha immediately shot to Zeke's but it was already too late. Carla had already done the same. Grisha faintly materialized. "THIS ISN'T OVER!!" 

Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing isn't that bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/223ye2i3h7hgjs3dfwhks4h7i/playlist/2dUIFyZZhCEi3sF8EfY3ad?si=LIWoPDAM
> 
> ^the list of songs they dance to!! The type of songs are divided by English songs!! Thought it'd be nice if you had an idea of what they were dancing to *shrugs*
> 
> Also... who said this story isn't a semi modern AU?? ;)
> 
> ANYWAYS CONTINUEEEEE

"Well that was fun." Carla sighed with a grin present on her face. Her face, body, and wings were covered in wounds and blood, but she was still happy non the less. "We got two un-purified souls successfully." She held up her small glass cylinder, Eren handing over his.

She put the souls away in a small pouch before narrowing her eyes down at Eren. "And you, Mr, what did I tell you about coming down to Earth!?"

Eren heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Mom, you guys were loosing and the King was unconscious. Of course I was going to come and help." 

"DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!!" Carla started pulling at his left ear. "Now listen here my boy. It's dangerous down here. Yes we've been dead for quite a while but you are still learning. You're stronger, physically, than us Guardian Angels, but not mentally. Your sin of killing was fortunately forgiven but it still holds you back. You're not pure yet." Carla scolded at her son.

"Alas," Levi put in before the conversation faded. "I'm forever thankful of your son here for waking me up just in time." Levi thanked Eren. Eren gave Levi a sheepish smile in response to Levi. It wasn't everyday that he got compliments. Carla's features softened and she pulled Eren into a side hug. "Yeah I guess." Carla laughed.

"So... about the event?" Mikasa added. "Ah yes!! I guess it's fine... I'm just worried something will happen again. When is it?" Carla knit her eyebrows together in worry. "It starts Sunday after Mass and goes through until Saturday." Mikasa beamed in hope. "I guess... but I have work to do from Monday through Wednesday. I don't want Eren to be down here alone." Carla was still worried about her son. Levi immediately came up with a good idea.

"I'll watch over him. He can stay here in the castle with us." Levi gestured to himself and Mikasa. Carla looked at the Ackermans then back to her pleading son. She then sighed, coming into a conclusion. "Very well. I guess yes he can stay." Carla sighed in a very hesitant manner. Carla was worried about this whole ordeal, but she trusted the Ackermans, especially King Levi, with her son. And Carla knew that in case of anything, they could protect each other.

Eren's face lit up knowing he would be able to spend time on the Earth. "THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM!!" Eren wrapped his arms around his mom's shoulders with glee. He then continued to hug Mikasa, then Levi. Eren held the hug with Levi a bit longer and whispered "Thank you" into his ear. Levi smiled and hugged back lightly. "No problem, kid."

Eren narrowed his eyes as he pulled back. "I'm not a kid." Eren sounded disappointed in a way. "But you're 18." Levi retaliated. "No. Technically I'm 74 if I weren't killed at the age of 19." Eren spoke with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah okay but you still died at the same age as me." Mikasa sighed, a small smile tugging on her lips as she supported her brother's side.

"Okay you three. Bicker later!! I need to get these two souls up to heaven to get them purified." Carla interrupted the argument. "Let's go home, Eren, and we'll be back on Sunday for Mass." Carla smiled as she grabbed hold of Eren's hand, then tried flashing away but instead ended up curling in pain. "Oh crap I forgot about my wing..." she lifted her injured wing, a gold sticky liquid staining her wispy white wings.

"Don't worry, mom. I can do it." Eren hugged his mom then hauled him into the air as he kept as well. A dull white light flashed and then they were gone. Levi then turned to Mikasa who was still holding her side. "I'm fine." Mikasa said before Levi could spew something out of his mouth. "Mhm sure. Let's go to the infirmary to get you cleaned up and bandaged. PETRA!!!" Levi called out for the maid.

The petite girl came rushing in the throne room than halted to a stop when she saw the blood of humans, angels, and demons. "Uhm what..." she trailed off as her cinnamon gold eyes landed on the two dead demon bodies. "Can you and the others help clean up here as I take Mikasa to the infirmary." Levi ordered as he helped Mikasa walk. "Sure... but I came her to also tell you that Queen Hanji arrived. She's waiting in the commons." Petra murmured while still looking at the dead bodies.

"Okay great!! We have to go through there anyways. Also, don't act like you haven't seen dead demon bodies before." Levi snorted as he walked out the room. "ITS NOT THAT!! I JUST WAXED THESE FLOORS RIGHT BEFORE WE LEFT!!" Petra called back with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Mikasa giggled next to Levi. "Glad to know that she's as much of a clean freak as you. You really rub off on people, Mr. Clean." 

"Hey!! I like to keep things in order!!" Levi mocked being offended. "Sure." Mikasa laughed. As the Ackermans stepped into the commons room, they saw Queen Hanji joking around with Moblit, who was her Second in command and best friend. Levi swore that sometimes they acted like a couple, but he knew Hanji and Erwin were a thing. Of course, no one knew except royalty. So only the Ackermans, the Smiths, and the Zoes. If the Kingdoms found out, they'd flip their switches and immediately arrange the wedding and what not.

"Oh my God!! Guys what happened!?" Hanji panicked when she saw the blood dripping from Mikasa's wound. "Uh... demons came to visit." Levi summed up before pushing past Hanji and Moblit into the infirmary. Luckily, Hanji was the type of Queen that didn't like to just sit on her bum and order people around. She worked as a scientist and doctor when she wasn't giving orders to keep Sina in check. Levi helped Mikasa sit on the comfortable bed/table. Mikasa started peeling off her blooded clothes and Levi ran to her room to get her another dress. Levi grabbed a wine red dress that tied around the neck and covered the lower part of back and down to her feet. He knew Mikasa would not appreciate her belt when a fresh wound was in the process of being healed, so he decided to skip it.

Levi speedwalked back to the infirmary. Hanji was helping Mikasa wash off. "Geez Hanji!! I may be wounded but I can still bathe by myself!!" Levi heard the protests of his sister in the washroom of the infirmary. "I know!! But I rather you not get hurt more than you need to." Hanji scolded before a huff of defeat came from Mikasa. "Fine."

A few minutes, Mikasa was back on the bed table wrapped in a fluffy blue towel. She glanced at her brother, and Levi nodded before stepping out of the room to give her some privacy. Mikasa then proceeded to unwrap the towel from her lean body and put on her undergarments as Hanji prepared what she needed. "All clear." Mikasa called for Levi to come back in. She was just in her bra and underwear, but no one cared because it's the same amount she would cover as if she were at the lake. 

"Alright Mika, I need you to lay back so I can stitch up the wound." Hanji ordered. Mikasa followed orders and laid back as Hanji set to work. Levi, of course, helped with the procedure. It took about 25 minutes before Mikasa was ready to get the gauze wrapped around her hip. Levi then passed the wine red dress to Mikasa. She slipped it on and she was good as new.

"Well you got your bath. Now it's my turn." Levi dismissed himself to his bathroom to get the bath ready. "If Petra and the others are still cleaning the throne room, you can go help. No messing around, understood?" Levi glared at Hanji. She couldn't help but snort, Mikasa holding back a laugh. "Yeah okay," Hanji laughed out.

Levi rolled his eyes and smirked, making his way to his bathroom. Levi turned on the faucet to warm water, plugging the drain and one by one started slipping out of his uniform. Not until he was bare did he step in to the water and sat, grabbing the soap and rubbing the rose scented bar against his palm to start at his hair. When he was done, he thoroughly rinsed out the soap then went to work at his soft, now wet, skin.

When he was done, Levi unplugged the drain and grabbed his royal blue fluffy towel and dried off his legs. He then proceeded to wrap it around his waist and walked out to his room to get dressed. Levi decided that since Queen Hanji and Second-in-command Moblit were here, he might as well take them to walk the streets of María and dance at the carnival that was taking place tonight at the Commons of María.

Levi dressed in black trousers, a white semi thin button up shirt, and his usual cravat. He decided to wear formal shoes only because it matched. 

Walking back down the stairs into the dining hall, he noticed that everyone was waiting for him. Conversation was obviously being held to pass time. When Levi sat in his perspective spot, they started praying to give thanks before the food was passed out.

It's a tradition to give thanks before any meal, thanking God for having the opportunity to actually have food on the table. Because you never know when's your last meal.

"So I was thinking," Levi started once they finished praying, "we could go to the carnival that's being held at the commons tonight." There was a moment of silence before Mikasa glanced up at Levi. "Are you sure? You just got back, maybe you should rest."

"I'm fine. Plus, it's a Friday and we have guest." Levi nodded towards Hanji and Moblit. "It'd be fine, don't you think?" Hanji beamed, looking over at Moblit for a yes or a no. He nodded yes, and Mikasa huffed in defeat. "Very well." 

They continued their meals, conversation randomly coming up, jokes being said, and stories being told. 

"Petra!! We're going out!!" Mikasa announced as she ran down the stairs. She had went to her room to change into comfortable clothing. Black leather high knee boots, white jeans, gray button up blouse, and her favorite red scarf. "Alright!! We'll try not to burn down the place!!" Petra hollered back from the kitchen. "KEY WORD IS TRY!!" Gunther put in and Levi just rolled his eyes.

"Woaw. You and your servants are so close. Mines just fear me.... sometimes." Hanji cackled at the memory of her servants fearing her after she came back from their laboratory looking like she went on a burning spree. "You know exactly why." Moblit poked Hanji's side. She went into a fit of maniac giggles.

The group walked their way to the commons of Maria. When they passed people in the streets, they would bow down in a form of respect to them. Since they were tired of telling them they didn't have to, they just bowed back which caught the people off guard. Nonetheless, they were pleased.

When they arrived at the carnival, music, laughter, the smell of food, and chatter engulfed them. "We should find a place to sit and we can get drinks!! WE CAN EVEN GO DANCE!!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly. She loved to party and talk to people. She was a Queen with high social skills.

"OVER HERE KING LEVI!!" A girl with brown-red hair pulled back into a ponytail with some strands to frame her face, and golden brown eyes waved to them. She was wearing a waitress outfit but he recognized the girl. She fought on the front lines with him. "Sasha was it?" Levi recalled as he sat at a round table with the other three. "Yep that's me!! Would you guys like me to fetch anything for you??" Sasha questioned.

"Can we get some drinks?? Cider maybe??" Hanji suggested and everyone else hummed in agreement. "Coming right up!!" Sasha then turned and dashed to a little hut on the other side of the dance floor. "MOBLIT LETS GO DANCE!!" Hanji grabbed his hand and tugged him to the floor where others were dancing.

"I'm guessing this is a Hispanic themed carnival?" Mikasa nodded to the people playing Hispanic music. "It is." Levi nodded. He looked around and noticed the people knew how to dance to the music. "Let's go dance!! I actually know the steps to these!!" Mikasa jumped up with glee. "But I don't. Ill just watch from the sidelines." Levi smiled and Mikasa grunted.

"That's no fun. Ill teach you." A new voice piped in on the conversation. The Ackermans turned their heads to the new comers. "Oh hey Eren!!" Sasha greeted as she came back with the ciders. "Hey Sash!! Has Connie or the others arrived yet?" Eren questioned, he then glanced at the boy beside him. The guy sported a bowl cut that fit his golden blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and soft light features. "Did you see them, Armin?" Eren questioned.

"Nope!" Armin shook his head, then looked at Mikasa. "You know how to dance to these?" He questioned the Queen. "Yes!! Do you!?" Mikasa's eyes sparkled in hope of receiving a dance partner. "Of course!! Dance?" Armin reached out a hand and Mikasa gracefully took it. "YES!!" And then they were off. Sasha was off attending other tables.

"Lets go dance!! Ill teach you." Eren reached out to the sitting King. He hesitated a moment before he accepted the offer. "Fine," he sighed. "But I don't even know what this type of dance is called."

"Well it's called Cumbia. Cumbia has unique beat." Eren paused and let Levi listen to the beat of the song. It transitioned into another one. "And the basic steps is like the ones with the people over there." Eren pointed to two teenagers stepping to one side and tapping the floor before switching to another side and doing the same. "It's the same pattern and the main key is moving your hips." Eren then proceeded to show Levi. Levi just watched as Eren swiftly moved like he was born to dance. 

"Once you get the hang of it, you start adding more to the movements." Eren then pointed to his friend dancing with the Queen of Maria. They were adding more rhythm and turns compared to the teens. "And then there's the professionals." Eren nodded to the Queen of Sina and her Second-In-Command. They were actually doing twirls and complicated steps that he couldn't do. 

"Geez that looks complicated as hell." Levi finally put in. He lifted his gaze to Eren who in return smiled widely. "Once you get the hang of it, it gets easier!! Just follow the rhythm!!" Eren defended. He proceeded to pull the King onto the floor. "Just follow my steps."

Levi did as suggested and soon he started getting the hang of it. Eventually they were able to add more rhythm and turns to their dance. Levi was genuinely enjoying himself. He stumbled around and lost his rhythm every once in a while but Eren was there to help him back on track. 

Eventually, Mikasa pulled Levi for song so they can dance together, and then with Eren. Even Hanji and Moblit joined in. And when Eren's and Levi's friends arrived, they became a huge group of people dancing and laughing.

When Cumbia changed to Duraguense, Bacahata, Merengué, and Salsa, the group did not hesitate to teach each other if one didn't know. Hanji was the only one who genuinely and professionally knew all of dances. And she was the main one who taught the group the complicated steps.

All in all, it was a delightful and interesting experience for all of them. A well deserved break.

For the first time in years, Levi genuinely enjoyed himself and felt like they were going to be at peace for a while.

How wrong he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some last happy moments before things go to crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHEESUS CHRIST GUYS IM SO SORRY I LEFT FOR MORE THAN A MONTH!! I had writers block for a month and then I didn't have enough time to continue writing because school. I'm not guaranteeing another update until November because my quinceñera is coming up three days before Halloween and it's been v stressful... BUT THIS IS BESIDES THE POINT!! On with the story!!

 

___"Yes, everything is going as planned!! This is great!!" I happily sighed as I watched Eren and Levi start forming their love bond._

_"Mother, you're seriously still on with father's warrior and the King?!" My son asked as he sat next to me in front of the window. "You know he won't appreciate that."_

_"Ah, love is love, my child. Yes woman and men were created to fall in love and reproduce, but your father didn't say that men and men or woman and women weren't allowed to fall in love. That, my dear, is the wonders of what the people now call loop holes!" I smiled at my son before caressing his cheek. "We need to start accepting the fact that men and women won't always like each other, and they'll actually like to explore." He leaned into my touch and sighed. "It still counts as a sin, ma. I died for their sins."_

_"My dear, you died for the forgiveness of their sins. No human being, or ex human being in this case, can truly be free of sin. The moment Adam and Eve took a bite out of that fruit, humanity was cursed with the Original Sins. But thanks to you, forgiveness is given." I smiled warmly to my son as I tried to explain a bit more._

_"Every human is a child of God. He created everything, so why wouldn't he accept a man who were gay or a woman that was lesbian, or all those in between. As long as they ask for forgiveness, everything will be good." I finished my short speech. Everything had to go to plan for the three Kingdoms. And it all starts with Eren and Levi._

_"What's your plan with them then?" He suggested to the two men speaking and smiling at each other, the love clearly starting to form._

_"You'll see."_

 

 

 

Once the carnival was coming to an end, people started retreating back to the security of their own homes. Eventually, Royalty and the two angels were left. Armin had passed out, so Mikasa carried him, and Eren was too weak and sore to move so he leaned on Levi for support. Hanji and Moblit were too high on booze, so they didn't even pay much attention to what was going on around them.

"I shouldn't have danced that much. But I couldn't help it. I love dancing." Eren chuckled and Levi looked up to a sleepy Eren with a small grin. "Glad you enjoyed it, brat."

Eren turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a brat." Levi snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, okay. Tell me when you can take care of yourself. Then I'll reconsider."

Eren huffed in defeat. Since when was the king so sassy? Eren thought. Nonetheless, that put a sleepy grin on his face.

The walk back to the castle took a bit longer since the Ackermans had to carry the angels plus watch out for the wasted royalty from Sina. It's funny that the Ackermans, the Fritzs, and the Reiss are the only bloodlines that don't get affected by alcohol. So as much as they drink, they never get influenced. Alas, the Ackermans are the only wise ones amongst the three bloodlines to know not to take advantage of that.

Once they arrived at the castle, Hanji and Moblit immediately retreated to their assigned bedrooms. Mikasa carried a sleeping Armin to a guest bedroom. Levi carried Eren to another guest bedroom, knowing that the angel was too weak to go home. But when Levi laid Eren on the bed, he misjudged the amount of strength the angel had left. Eren didn't release his arms around Levi's neck, rather he tugged the king down next to him. "Please stay with me, captain."

Levi looked surprised at first, but then he slowly got comfortable in the bed. Eren still had his arms around Levi's neck, so Levi just snaked his arms around Eren's waist and tugged him close. And that's exactly how they drifted off to sleep.

\--------

Saturday morning, Eren woke up in Levi's arms. He was alarmed at first, but when the memories of the evening before came crashing back in, he couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer to the King's chest.

When Sunday came around, Levi had to prepare the way he was going to announce that a celebration would take place all week. He didn't want the celebration to happen, for he felt something would happen. But when a certain bright eyed bratty angel talked him into agreeing with his sister's plan, Levi couldn't help but to push all the worry down.

It still lingered as he sat in his seat at church listening to Pastor Nick talk. Listening to the wonderful chorus sing. When Mass was coming to an end and the weekly announcement we're going to be announced, Pastor Nick called up the King and Queen for their announcement.

Levi cleared his throat before starting. "As you all know, we just recently came back victorious from the Battle of Shinganshina. Alas, it is still a fragile district at the moment and we're going to start sending out support to be able to reinforce the district. That being said, residents from Shinganshina will be taking residency inside of Maria until the district is stable enough for security. Queen Mikasa Ackerman here," Levi motioned to his sister beside him. "Suggested we have a celebration for everyone who either fought in the war, was caught in the middle of the war, or is an angel. Everyone is welcomed but this is more like a tribute celebration." Levi paused and looked around at the excited families.

"Said celebration, Recon of Maria, will mostly take up place on the streets and using the Commons as the middle area. I hope everyone enjoys it. Recon of Maria will start tomorrow evening so that everyone gets the chance to prepare." Levi finished, taking a step back an bowing. Everyone stood up and cheered for a few minutes. They settled down to conclude Mass.

\--------

Monday evening came around and that gut feeling still lingered in Levi. Mikasa had picked up on his distress and assured him that everything would be okay and that nothing bad was going to happen. Even Eren tried reassuring him when he arrived at the castle.

"There's nothing to worry about!" Eren beamed, bumping Levi's shoulders so that he could relax a bit. And he did. Unfortunately it was only for a moment. The pain didn't leave him.

Eren had arrived that evening to the castle with his friends. There was Armin, Marco, Jean, Connie, Bertholdt, and Ymir who are angels and Sasha, Historia who is from the Reiss family, Reiner, and Annie who were humans. How did they all meet? That wasn't to Levi's understanding but he didn't judge. But Levi vaguely remembers seeing them all on the battlefield. That could be how they possibly met.

Mikasa and Levi are immediately taken in as friends in their group. They all treated each other as equals despite two being royalty, some being humans, and some being angels.

"So what did I miss?" Hanji hollered as she walked down the stairs with Moblit in tow. "We're adding to the friend group!!" Sasha hollered back with the equal energy Hanji was giving off. "Wanna join?" Connie asked with an evil grin.

"HELL YEAH WE DO!! RIGHT MOBLIT!?" Hanji jumped up and down very excited. She turned to Moblit for his answer. "Mhm why not." He nodded and both Hanji and Sasha squealed in approval. "You two need to keep your hyperness down before Connie starts as well." Annie shunned with her signature bored face. Reiner snickered and turned to Bertholdt. "Remember the last time Connie got hyper?"

"Hell yeah!! He was drunk and screaming a lullaby in only his underpants!!" Bertholdt responded, which earned some snickers from Jean, Eren, Sasha, and Ymir and some hidden laughs from Historia, Marco, Annie, and Armin. "THAT'S A LIE!! I NEVER DID THAT!!" Connie defended himself.

"Yeah, well Marco and I had to take care of your sorry ass because everyone else were trying to get their breaths back." Armin snorted with a grin. Connie ended up looking defeated.

"Anyways, we should get going." Levi saved the young Angel of any more embarrassment. Everyone hummed in agreement with energy buzzing around them as they walked out.

_What could go wrong on a Monday?_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram at either @antisocialwaifu or @intentxlo


End file.
